


A Party for Two

by skye_steel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Foreplay, Help, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, big dick energy, it came to me in a dream, two tops enter a bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_steel/pseuds/skye_steel
Summary: You "survived" your first semester in RAD! Time to celebrate with drinks and a good time.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	A Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written explicit content before this and it was one of the most draining experiences of my life.  
> Am I a masochist? No.  
> Will I do this again? Possibly.

Lord Diavolo wanted to hold a celebration for the first successful semester at RAD and was going to pull all the stops for a club-style dance party on the grounds of the House of Lamentation. Originally, he was thinking of having it in The Fall but Lucifer convinced him to keep it in the building so there would be less of a hassle herding everyone back to the dorms after the party. With the decision made and the date set, the days leading up to the party were filled with excitement and anticipation. It was fascinating to watch the DJ organizing his setup and see the event planners work alongside Barbatos to make sure everything was going to go smoothly.

You went on a shopping trip with Asmodeus to pick out something nice to wear as you didn’t have any party/club style clothes in your possession. As you were going through the racks you quickly learned that Asmodeus’ version of “nice” means a bikini would probably cover more skin. After trying a few of his suggestions and adamantly refusing most of them, you were able to settle on a little black dress. It was skin tight with a little ruching by the stomach and long sleeves decorated with golden gems. You normally didn’t go for things that hugged your skin that much but you wanted to try something new.

Before heading down to the party itself, you painted your nails red and used that for your accent color in your lipstick, earrings and heels. You were excited to have some free time with everyone and you’d be lying if you tried to say you weren’t trying to look your best for someone. You like Lucifer, he knows it even if you don’t go out of your way to tell him; you don’t want to inflate his pride that much. And you know he respects you which is all you wanted originally. Lately, your dynamic has changed, there was chemistry in the atmosphere. From stolen kisses in quiet moments to nearly but not quite getting somewhere more, it was like a teaser for a movie that kept getting delayed. Maybe you hoped the party would be a distraction for his brothers for a few hours and you could sneak away, or maybe you’d just have enough fun yourselves that you wouldn’t have to get rid of this pent up desire.

You opened the door to your room to find Lucifer standing outside your door about to knock. His mouth opened for a moment before he looked you up and down and smiled.

“Hi,” you say, a little embarrassed by his gaze and wondering if the red accents were too much or if you had something on your face.

“Why, you look like you’re mine,” Lucifer pulled your hand up in his own and kissed it. “I take it you’re ready?”

“Yeah sorry it took me a bit longer,” you apologize and he holds up a hand. “But we can head down to the party now if you’re all set too.”

“Perfection takes time,” he lowers your hand but keeps holding onto it and leans into your ear. “And if I had my way you wouldn’t be leaving your room tonight.”

You feel your stomach tighten slightly, you wanted to pull him into your room. Maybe take him away from everyone else for a few minutes and no one would notice at first. The door was still open behind you, it wouldn’t be hard. Unfortunately, you heard the stairs creak and turned to see Mammon halfway up, frozen in place like he didn’t want to be seen.

“Looking for something?” You ask, arching an eyebrow feeling yourself physically deflate a little as you close the door behind you.

“The party’s gonna start soon and you were gonna be late. So I was sent up here to see what the hell was taking so damn long, that’s it!” He refused to look right at you and had a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

“Well thank you for taking the time to come get me,” you say, trying not to tease him. He was sweet, bullheaded, and chaotic but at least he never tried to hurt you.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s go,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs sulking. Lucifer walks with you down the stairs, holding your hand in his like an escort.

“You don’t have to be so nice to him,” he says sighing as he watches Mammon drag Levi down the hall towards the party room, whose face is glued to his D.D.D.

You shrug. “Well, I couldn’t have expressed how I wanted to drag you into the room for a few minutes of stress relief.’

“You could have. I’m always appreciative of our sessions.” Lucifer chuckled. “Then again, he may have just whined more.”

You laugh and nod your head as you reach the bottom of the stairs and walk towards the event hall. The music had started playing already, and the lights were reacting to the beat inside. Lord Diavolo was standing at the door with Barbatos welcoming the two angels and Solomon when he saw you both coming towards him.

“Save the best for last I take it,” the prince laughs and Lucifer bows slightly.

“My apologies for making you wait, Lord Diavolo. Everyone should be accounted for now.”

“Don’t worry yourself with that, Lucifer.” Lord Diavolo waves him off. “You helped with all the initial set up before and needed to round up the last of the guests. You’ve earned the night off, so please come enjoy yourself!”

“Thank you,” Lucifer ushered you to go in first and you waved at Barbatos and Lord Diavolo before heading in. The event was already off to a fun start, the bar had a small line forming, and a few other servers were walking around with either glasses of champagne or test tube shots. Mammon was waving over the person with the shot tubes standing with the other brothers, Satan taking two from the ring and everyone else following suit. You go to join them as Barbatos comes up to you with a silver tray with a shot and a glass of champagne on it.

“The silver trays are filled with drinks or food from the human world and should be entirely safe for yours and Solomon’s consumption,” Barbatos explained, waiting for you to pick your poison. You take both, and shrug to yourself, taking a shot of what tasted like Grey Goose vodka and chasing it with a quick sip of champagne. He gave you a small bow before going elsewhere and you joined the brothers. Belphegor was scoping the surroundings for a “quiet” corner to nap in, pulling noise-canceling headphones out of his pillow. Levi was bouncing his head a little to the music while remaining engrossed in his game. Beelzebub was snacking on a full tray of hors d'oeuvres and smiled as you came over.

The night went on and everyone started dancing more and just enjoying themselves. It was fun to watch them getting along and goofing off together from the sidelines until Asmodeus pulls you onto the dance floor while Come Get Her is blasting through the speakers. Now it would take a few drinks for you to do anything insane, but at the least it’s hilarious and mostly PG as none of them are trying to be “sexy”. Mammon might be but he’s looking like a soft dork as always as he belts out most of the lyrics and Levi joins him for the chorus. (We all know he knows it thanks to him finding out about TikTok.)

During the second chorus, Diavolo of all people joins in dancing like a dad at a wedding and you all start cheering and laughing. You feel more comfortable and confident because everyone was just screwing around. Asmodeus is rolling his hips a little, saying how he can’t figure out how some people can move so smoothly saying how smooth his skin is to make up for it. You know how to roll your hips well enough and tell him that it’s not that hard over the blaring music.

“Yeah?” He asks as his eyes light up. “Oooh~ you know how?”

“Sort of,” you admit, feeling a tinge of regret for admitting to your ability. “I have no idea if it’s the ‘right’ way to do it but it works for me.”

“Show meeeee,” he begs, pulling at your arm in time with the music. You shake your head and tell him to wait for the last chorus.

Once it hits you rotate your hips in a circular motion, timing each rotation with the beat of the music. You’re a little rusty but it only takes a few seconds to loosen up and feel more confident. It also helps that Mammon is yelling and shaking Levi excitedly and Asmodeus is fanning himself exaggeratedly as you move. You start getting your shoulders and arms into moving loosely and focusing on feeling the music when you feel an intense gaze on you from outside of the dance circle you’re in. You turn to the right and see Lucifer locked onto you like he was hypnotized. It’s not the usual sharp analytic expression, but more like he’s trying to school his face to not give anything away. Now with you aware of his focus, you can’t help but smile at him, to which he shamelessly begins eating you up with his eyes. You run your hands down your body once as you dance and see him visibly inhale.

You’re very pleased with yourself and instead focus back on dancing and not looking in his direction. Everyone in the group is cheering and/or trying to do the same thing, and the song ends with all of you striking a final pose. Mammon calls over Barbatos to bring a round of shots for everyone while Asmodeus is asking you to teach him how to move like that while Bermuda starts blasting in the background. You take a shot with everyone, Barbatos handing you your shot, in particular, to make sure you got the right one and laughing. You can feel Lucifer’s gaze still on you, so you excuse yourself from the group and turn towards the side of the room that he had been standing in before. He has a glass that looks like whiskey on the rocks in his hand as he keeps his eyes on you.

“Enjoying the view?” You ask when you’ve closed the distance to him.

“Hard not to with you moving like that,” he said, tilting his head a bit to the side as he stared down at you.

“Well, you could have seen it closer if you joined the dance circle,” you tease with a smirk.

“What have I told you about demons and temptations?” Lucifer says sternly and you look away towards the side of the room. You remember obviously, you commit a lot of what he says to memory even if you don’t go along with it.

“Maybe that was the idea?” You respond, meeting his eyes again. Perhaps it was a trick of the lights or his demonic aura, but you swore the red tint in his eyes grew brighter for a moment.

“In that case,” he says, wrapping an arm behind you and pushing a certain point in your spine that makes you lean into him. You can’t explain it but it’s a non-erotic area that gets your mind hazy every time he pushes into it with enough pressure. His head is lowered near your ear as he whispers. “Let’s take this somewhere more private. I’m not letting anyone else see or hear the mess I’m about to make of you.”

Between the pressure and his energy, you bite the inside of your mouth in anticipation as your mind races. He straightens up rather quickly, using the back of the dress you have on to steer you around to see Lord Diavolo walking towards both of you. He has his usual smile on his face and you school your expression to try and be the least incriminating as possible. If he asks, though he hopefully won’t pry, you can always explain your complexion with dancing.

“You dance well!” He beamed at you and looked at Lucifer who was still pushing on your back. “If you need to excuse yourselves, I’d be happy to keep everyone entertained.”

“I would be much indebted to you, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer said with his neutral expression taking place on his features. “My brothers can be a handful, so as always I hope they don’t give you too much trouble.”

“No trouble whatsoever,” he shook his head, signaling Barbatos to come to his side. “Order an extra round of shots for everyone. We want to make sure everyone remains pleasantly satisfied here.”

“Of course, my lord,” Barbatos said with a bow and headed to the bar to get them together. Lord Diavolo turned back towards the crowded dance floor and took everyone’s attention by dancing his way right into the center. He yelled something about a round on him and everyone cheered blissfully unaware of you and Lucifer.

“Move,” you hear as he pushes harder into your back and guides you towards the door furthest away from the crowds. He keeps his hand in place as you walk, saying nothing but keeping the pace up as you make your ways through the Halls of Lamentation towards Lucifer’s room. A part of you wanted to make a snide comment as to what the hurry could be, but you didn’t want to risk either ruining the mood or getting pinned against the nearest wall with no privacy. You become more aware of your heart rate as you get further and further away from the din of the party. If you’re being honest with yourself, you didn’t expect to get this far. It’s not like you haven’t been interrupted countless times before, but there was a significant chance you were going to go all the way with this demon tonight. The idea sent a shiver down your spine.

The only time Lucifer moves his hand is when he opens the door to his room and lets you walk in first. You walk in two steps before turning to face him in the doorway. His eyes are still playful enough, a low burning sitting underneath his mustered patience. You go to reach out to him slowly at first and then find yourself grabbing at his tie to pull him into a passionate kiss. The pull isn’t rough or forceful, it doesn’t have to be. He leans right down with it as he captures your mouth on his own. He uses an arm wrapped around your back to be your balance as you back into the room with him finally in your grasp.

The room is vaguely lit by the fireplace which would need to be stoked within the hour to remain lit, but that is the least of your concerns or Lucifer’s at this point. The door closes behind both of you and you hear a telling *click* before both of his hands find their way onto your waist. He grips on hard and you can feel the strength of his thumbs digging through both his gloves and your bodice into your hips. Your own hands fly to his vest, undoing the buttons as best you can in the darkness, trying to feel them out without taking your mouth off of his. It proves to be impossible or infuriating, both are accurate enough, as you break the kiss to try and see what you’re doing.

“Impatient aren’t we?” Lucifer teases, leaning in to kiss at your already bare neck. Because he’s closer you can’t see what you’re doing again, and uselessly tug at his vest.

“I want to- ah,” he latches on to the juncture of where your neck meets your shoulder and your ability to speak falters. You feel him suction against your skin using his tongue to press down.

“Hmm?” He hums into the mark that you’re sure he left as he plants an extra kiss on the tender area and moves further down your shoulder, pulling the fabric to the side.

“Your clothes are in the way,” you manage to get out of your mouth, tilting your head to the opposite side and giving him more access.

He chuckles before moving his mouth back up your neck and taking your wrists in his hands and bringing them in line with your shoulders.

“Earn it,” he whispers into your jaw and brings his gaze to meet yours. The fire illuminates his face in a warm glow and his eyes look redder than ever. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

Before you can get a word of protest out of your mouth, he connects your lips again this time kissing deeper. You let out a moan as his tongue sinks into your mouth and plays with your own. He loosens his grip on your wrists enough that you’re able to slide out, wrapping your arms around the back of his head, trying to find a way to bring him closer or find some stabilizer as his still gloved hands slide around behind you. One cradles the back of your neck while the other finds the zipper of your dress and starts to pull. The cooler air in the room touches your previously covered skin and you push your chest up into Lucifer’s own. The hand on the zipper moves to the back for a moment and seems to feel for a moment trying to find the clasp. Your bra had a front clasp which made you smile into the kiss as you felt his hand search and pull for a few seconds before he broke the kiss.

“Amused?” He says close to your mouth, you feel his gloved hands pull the dress down to your hips.

“The clasp is in the front,” you respond while working your hands through his hair and gently stroking.

“Mm, so it is,” Lucifer responds and takes a few steps forward. You had been moving back far enough apparently that you felt the bed brush against the back of your calves. He keeps pushing you with his body and uses his height to tower over you and make you lose your balance enough to fall back onto the bed. You had heard a small snap sound while backing up that only registered now as your bra fell open, exposing you to the air and the gaze of the demon in front of you. He doesn’t follow you this time, observing you as he pulls his gloves off his hands and tosses them onto the chair. Somehow his coat had stayed on his shoulders until now which you only realized because he pulled it off to let it drape on the back of a chair. You kick your shoes off and let them fall off the side of the bed. He keeps his eyes on you as he unbuttons his vest with ease, and loosens his tie, tossing it off to the floor.

Then finally he closes the space between the two of you and you shift backward. He pulls your dress off but leaves your panties in place, sliding one hand underneath the band against your hip. His mouth is back on your body, this time exploring the opposite side of your neck as you feel his other hand come up and take a firm grasp of your breast in his hand. You sigh and unconsciously push up into his hand.

“Such a sweet sound,” Lucifer whispers, you can feel his smile against your skin.

“Nnn,” you try keeping your mouth closed as he changes his hand position so you can feel his nails digging into your sensitive skin. His nails aren’t long or sharp but they’re present enough to pinch. He squeezes a few more times before dragging his nails to your nipple and starts rolling it lightly between his fingers. His head moves from your neck, down to your chest, sucking and biting as he goes to leave small marks in his wake. The sounds you’re making are becoming louder as much as you try to fight it. His mouth moves to the breast he’s left unattended until now and captures your nipple, ripping an open-mouthed moan from your mouth. He sucks on it momentarily before pulling up and letting it go with a pop.

His other hand that was drawing pressured circles into your hip comes up to your jaw, covering your mouth with his pointer finger and grabbing your jaw. “Open your mouth.”

Your head is starting to buzz but you lock your jaw in place trying to think clearer. He arches his eyebrows at you waiting for you to comply with his order, however, you’re not far enough gone to obey his every whim. You swallow once and open your mouth just enough to speak. “No.”

His head tilts slightly and you can see the gears turning in his head. “What did you say?”

You find yourself smiling, proud of yourself for not being that much of a pushover. He can wet his own damn fingers.

“No,” you respond, keeping your eyes locked on him. You want to follow it up with ‘you can’t make me’ but you’re not even given the opportunity. Not a second after, his hand moved from your mouth to your neck and he squeezed tight. He didn’t block your airway, instead focused all the pressure to be on the blood supply on the sides of your neck. Almost immediately you feel lightheaded and you’re sure your mouth flew open in an empty gasp.

“I could drag this out forever,” Lucifer says, looming over you. “I can keep my hand here and nowhere else, pressing harder and softer to keep you barely awake for hours. I can make you lose consciousness and leave you to rest in darkness. I could even kill you.”

“Aaah,” you muster out trying to get your mind to work properly. You can feel his fingers squeeze harder. The edges of your vision are dimming, and you can tell your eyes are wanting to roll back in your head. You then feel one of his fingers, must have been from the hand that used to be on your chest, press down on your tongue in your mouth, and slide to the back of your throat. He coats his finger with your saliva and pulls out, finally letting go of your neck, and your world buzzes around you.

“Behave,” he commands, as he puts his middle finger next to his damp pointer and brings it closer to you. This time your mouth is already slack, opening wider so he can put them both in. You suck on both of them closing your mouth around his hand without using teeth and watch him stare down at your expression with hunger in his eyes. “Much better, princess.”

He captures your lips in a deep kiss, exploring your mouth and bringing soft moans out from you. You feel his fingers slip underneath your panties and slide over your clit and feel how easily he glides over your entrance. He doesn’t put anything in but just rubs circles on you, sometimes gliding around and other times pressing directly on that key point sending a jolt of pleasure through you.

“So wet for me already,” Lucifer says, his voice mixed with marvel and arousal. You go to respond but he moves from your clit down into your entrance teasing it. You bite your lip, muffling a whimper as he plays with you. You reach for him, trying to grab onto something, and find the sleeve of his shirt. He was still mostly dressed and you were in nothing but your underwear.

“Hard, not to,” you say between breaths, your hands go to his chest and start undoing the buttons on his shirt. This time you’re not stopped by teasing or anything else and he kisses you as you work your way down his shirt. He continues to alternate between massaging your clit and dipping one finger into your soaking wet entrance. You feel yourself being drawn up higher and higher, but it’s not enough to get a release out of. Your skin feels like it’s on fire by the time you’ve worked his shirt open and grip onto the open fabric as you try to grind into his hand harder.

“More,” you moan, pleading with your eyes. You see a sadistic smile alight his features as he leans down to kiss and bite at your neck again.

“Hmm?” He hums into your skin and pinches the already tender spots that have left a trail on your chest. He held the two fingers he had been working on you with together and pressed harder circles around your clit. “Is this better?”

“Hnng,” you close your eyes and grip harder onto his shoulders which you’re able to barely touch underneath his shirt. He works on you, getting closer to your entrance and pushing on the rim of your opening. Each time he gets closer you buck your hips just a little more, hoping he’d slide a finger into you.

“Or perhaps this would please you more,” Lucifer whispers close to your ear. That is your only warning before his fingers slide into you with ease, causing you to gasp in surprise. He works them in and out of you, scissoring inside of you and working you open. His fingers are long and as he moves them he grazes over your g spot making you arch and grab onto the sheets underneath you for purchase. You can feel his eyes on you, watching your reactions, and finding out what makes you gasp and moan. He starts curling his fingers inside of you, hitting the right spot with each curl.

“C-careful,” you work out as you feel the pleasure in your core rising. You know he can bring you to your climax with his fingers alone and it’ll come fast. He doesn’t stop and when you focus on him, he has a sadistic smile on his face.

“Now what could I have to be careful about?” He asked, slowing his rhythm but pushing harder making you arch periodically.

“If you keep that up,” you start, interrupted by a sigh of pleasure before regaining yourself. “I’ll cum.”

“Isn’t that the intention?” Lucifer asks with a chuckle.

“Not like this.” you reach up to his face and gently pull him closer to you. “I want you inside me.”

“Mmm, good.” Lucifer continues to work you up to such a point when you feel the start of your orgasm beginning to crest. Yet right before it happens he slides out of you, and your body tries to clench down on something to edge one out but with no results. You lay there breathing heavily trying to steady yourself and come off of your ruined high realizing you are now fully exposed to his gaze. When you look back at him he’s completely divested himself of all his clothes, you can see the v of his hips and the smooth lines of his torso leading your gaze to his swollen cock. The tip is red and there’s a hint of precum starting to drip from the slit, and though you shouldn’t be surprised his size is impressive, to say the least.

He climbs back on top of you, rubbing against your clit and wet opening with his dick using your fluid to lubricate his member. You preemptively shiver at the thought of him inside of you as you grip onto the sheets next to you. He lines himself up with you, and you feel the pressure against your entrance as he looks up at you. You nod silently in affirmation to an unasked question and he slides in.

“Aaah- fuck,” you curse as you feel him stretch you wider as he moves deeper into you. It almost hurts, but it’s more overwhelming than anything as you haven’t felt anything so big. He waits a moment, adjusting his position while still inside you before he starts languidly thrusting in and out of you. With each thrust you feel your core heating up, your voice starts to get louder with your moans and you try covering your mouth with the back of your wrist.

“None of that,” Lucifer says, taking your arms and putting them above your head. His hands are big enough that he’s able to cross your wrists over each other and hold them in place with only one hand. He grabs onto your breast with his free hand as he picks up the pace, sending jolts of pleasure through you. You feel the heat building in your stomach reaching high and fast, trying to say something of a warning before he kisses you deeply and sucks on your tongue. The combined sensations are enough that you come with a gasp, muffling your moan in his mouth and arching with your release. You can tell he felt your walls tighten and he slows his pace down before letting go of your wrists and kissing the side of your cheek.

“Mmm, that was shorter than I expected,” Lucifer says, pulling himself out of you still hard. You blink a few times, steadying your breath and coming back down from your high. You looked at him, looking very pleased with himself even though he looked painfully erect and you felt lust building up in your body. You wanted more than just one, and you wanted him thoroughly satisfied by you and you alone.

“Shall we call it a night then?” Lucifer asks, looking back at you and you feel something of a switch being flipped in your head. You know he wanted more, but he would never ask for it. Instead, he’d try to find a way to make you beg, yet unknown to him you had recovered faster than he anticipated. Maybe it was catching him off guard or pure luck, but you leaned up to him capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss, and managed to flip him onto his back underneath you. His eyes shot open as his back hit the mattress, and he looked up at you with surprise as you straddled his hips.

“I’m not letting you get your way that easy,” you say placing one hand on the center of his chest and dipping a few of your fingers in yourself for lubrication. He’s about to say something, you can see the glint in his eyes, but he’s cut off when you wrap your hand around his member and pump it slowly a few times. It’s enough for him to jolt slightly and a low moan escapes his lips as he closes his eyes, trying to center himself again. While he’s still focusing, you bring your entrance to the top of his dick and start to sink down onto him. You only go about halfway before you pull yourself up and down, slowly getting lower and lower with each stroke.

He grips your hips for purchase and helps you move as his eyes drink in the vision of you bouncing on his cock. You find a rhythm, resting your hands on each side of his chest as you move and you can feel the heat growing inside you again.

“Lean back,” he orders, bringing his hands to cup your chest and play with your nipples as he pushes you up. You try thinking of a protest, but find that his arms are making it harder for you to keep your balance so you reposition your hands to push on his thighs. You rise and fall, trying not to lose balance or control.

“You’re not down all the way,” Lucifer smiles up at you and you stop, just maintaining his tip inside you. He wasn’t wrong, you set a good pace taking in as much as you thought you could but hadn’t swallowed his entire cock with your body. His hands slide down to your hips and push you down as you gripped onto his arms. When you finally bottomed out, hips on hips, you felt impossibly full finding the tip of his member hitting your cervix. The sensation is terrifying, or dangerous, your mind can’t make heads or tails of it but it’s so much. He uses his hand position and guides you up and down, making sure you go all the way down and pushing a moan out of your lips each time. Each time you drop you feel your legs get weaker and your head buzzes. You want to keep going, you know you can come again but you don’t have the strength to keep your position.

You fold, mentally, physically, entirely. You ran out of cards and you know you’re spent. You lean down onto him trying to keep your thighs moving as you work yourself up and down his shaft. You’re buried in his shoulder, gripping on as hard as you can, feeling a second orgasm building slower than the first which means you won’t have enough stamina to get the friction needed.

“Do you want more?” Lucifer asks as he places his hands on each of your legs and grips up higher towards your ass.

“Yes,” you say between moans as you make shallow movements.

“Good.” He grabs tighter onto your ass keeping you in place and kisses the side of your neck. “I won’t stop until I cum. Do you understand?”

You nod into his shoulder, at a loss for physical words. He holds you a few inches above his hips while he starts to thrust up into you. It is a steady rhythm at first and not terribly rough, just enough for soft sighs to slip out of your lips each time he pressed inwards. He keeps the same pace as he pushes harder and deeper, hitting that point near your ceiling and you wantonly moan. His shoulders are the only solid thing you can grab, digging your nails into his skin which elicited a growl from deep in his throat. He moves faster and deeper, and you feel your legs start to tremor shortly followed by your arms. Your second orgasm crashes over like a tidal wave as you bite into Lucifer to muffle your cry. He slows down but doesn’t pull out of you as you ride the aftershock out as your legs and arms stop shaking. You feel like your body is covered by a weighted blanket as your head spins and your breathing settles.

“You’re not thinking about rescinding your agreement from before now are you?” Lucifer teases, drawing small circles on your back and pushing lazily into you a few more times. You try to get yourself back mentally in order, or physically enough to respond. You’re not about to back on your word, you had an agreement and he hasn’t finished. You kiss the bite mark in his shoulder and hear him grunt and twitch in response.

“I want you to ruin me,” you say in his chest. You feel his arms stiffen, then guide you up so he can pull out of you. The emptiness you feel makes you whimper which turns into a yelp as he wraps his arms around you, and lands you on your back. He crowds your space and fills your vision with him towering over you.

“Look at me when you say that,” you can feel the embarrassment creep up and send a chill down your spine. You internally shake it off, knowing if you had been that ridiculous in his eyes you would never have gotten as far as you did tonight. So, you bring your hands comfortably to rest about your head and look at him.

“I want you to absolutely ruin me.” His eyes flare with arousal as he immediately closes the distance between you both, kissing you breathless and lining himself up with your entrance.

“Gladly,” Lucifer growls as he thrusts roughly into you. You moan aloud and reflexively cover your mouth with the back of your wrist.

“Now, none of that.” He grabs your wrist and pulls it away from your mouth and pins it by the side of your head. “I want to hear you sing for me.”

You close your eyes, dizzy with arousal, and going slack in his hands. He resumes his pace and when you look back up at him he’s staring you down with a passionate gaze. You feel the flush of your skin deepen as it travels from your face down to your chest as you sigh and whimper with each thrust.

“Do you want more?” Lucifer asks as his hands slide from your wrists and down your body. He brings his head to your collarbone and bites just enough to be the perfect balance of pain and pleasure.

“Nn, yes.” His hand ghosts over your clit, circling in time with his strokes.

“Ask me nicely,” you can feel him smiling against your skin as he uses his other hand to pinch and grab at your chest. You feel like you’re seeing stars with the overstimulation coursing through your body.

You’re tempted to not say anything and ride out the wave of pleasure but after a few seconds of your core temperature building for the third time, he takes his hand away and begins to pull slowly out of you. You whimper, knowing he has the upper hand and you lose the willpower to try and put up a fight. “Please, Lucifer.”

“As you wish,” Lucifer pushes on the back of your knees and folds you against yourself. You’re flexible enough that it doesn’t hurt too much but you feel even more exposed than before. He slides into you easily but not all the way pumping himself a few times as you get adjusted to the new position. You look up at him, his broad shoulders and glowing red eyes, and smile up at him bliss with pleasure. You feel him grip the back of your legs briefly before he suddenly thrusts his full length into you and knocks against your cervix.

“Aaah!” You grab at the sheets underneath you trying to clutch onto something as you feel the raw friction and your mind starts going blank where all you can think about is how amazing you feel. There’s a tinge of pain but so much pleasure you feel like you could explode out of your skin. You’re pretty sure the sounds filling the room are being punched out from your own mouth but you’re too far gone to care. You can feel it, a third orgasm mounting in your core and you’re getting louder and louder.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Lucifer says, biting and sucking on your collarbone and chest. His thrusts are speeding up and his breathing and low grunts are becoming more erratic, you can tell he’s close. You want all of him, everything inside of you and to feel his release.

“In-inside,” you say, feeling his nails digging into your legs. “Cum inside me.”

“Greedy little thing,” he says kissing you passionately, drawing more wet and lewd sounds from your body. You bring your arms up behind his head while he kisses you. When he starts to pull away you chase his mouth, lightly biting and pulling on his lower lip eliciting a moan from him.

“Please sir, I need -haah.” You could swear it felt like he swelled up inside you, his throbbing cock felt hotter and bigger as he pistoned his hips into you even rougher than before. You felt the build of the geyser, grabbing onto his shoulders and digging in. You’re trying to tell him how close you are but you’re only able to curse. “Fuck, ah! Fuck yes!”

You feel his hips stutter as he swiftly leans down to your neck and latches on which acts as a pin to a water balloon. Your body seizes up and your whole body seizes and shakes as you let out a silent scream, eyes flying open and feeling him thrust once, twice, and then spilling into you with his hot seed. Reality floated away from you, or more accurately you floated away from it as your body hit a euphoric high. You don’t know how long you were up there, couldn’t have been more than a few seconds before you felt him twitch inside you as he slowed his breathing, and you became aware of your own shallow breaths. You focused on getting deeper breaths in as he kissed the tender spots on your chest and neck, letting your legs down which fell to the mattress completely boneless.

“Absolutely stunning, my dove,” you hum happily in response to his praise, lazily kissing him back on the mouth after he placed a chaste kiss on them. “I’m going to get something to clean you up with. I'll be right back.”

“Stay,” you respond, motioning as best you could to where your bra should be on the floor. “I had a tissue in there that should be nearby.”

You hear him shift off the bed and chuckle, returning to you and kissing your thighs. You wince slightly as you feel him use the tissue to clean up the sticky mess between your legs. More likely than not you are going to be feeling this night for a few days at least, and you couldn’t be happier about it. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when he prods a little into you to try and get more out causing you to hiss in discomfort.

“S’fine,” you wave him off when he looks up at you quickly. “Too sensitive.”

“Very well,” you watch him toss the used tissue into the fireplace that’s nearly out. Lucifer looks back at you with a gentle smile, there’s no lust in it but a deeper affection showing itself in the low light. He also looks like he just spent 1000 years at a spa, relaxed and comfortable with absolutely nothing on. You extend your arms out to him, inviting him to come into your arms, and he smiles wider. “Just a moment.”

He heads off towards his closet with the bundle of his clothes, returning with a new pair of underwear on himself and a button-down shirt draped over his arm. He kneels next to your sprawled out body and slips one of your arms into a sleeve and helps you sit up to get the rest on you. The button down is soft and comfortable, and a little big on you. Most importantly though it smells like him as you take a deep breath in and look back at Lucifer.

“You’re welcome to sleep here, though I don’t think anyone would see you walk back if you didn’t want to stay.” His expression is softened, with just a hint of exhaustion creeping into the corners. He can’t hide the longing in his eyes as he looks at you and it makes your heart warm.

“I’ll stay here if you promise to hold me until I fall asleep,” you lean up and kiss him on the cheek which makes him blush slightly. Of everything that just transpired, that made him flush.

“I’d be happy to. I think it’s about time I had a decent night’s sleep myself.” He grabs the sheets and pulls them down so he can get under them, letting you maneuver yourself to get the top sheet past your butt and feet. He laid down on the bed, and you leaned down after him as he pulled the sheets around the both of you and wrapped you in his arms. “Don’t go running off on me, now.”

“I don’t think I could crawl, nevermind run,” you admit nuzzling in against his neck and gently stroking the deep mark you left on his shoulder. You see him inhale sharply and laugh.

“If you don’t want to start another round, I suggest sleeping.” Lucifer looks down at you with a playful smile. You’re satiated and you know he is too for now. Maybe another day you’ll try to go longer but you’re so comfortable and he looks so peaceful. It was time to rest.

“Good night, Lucifer,” you say with a sigh and feel yourself slipping into a deep sleep.

“Good night,” Lucifer kisses the top of your head and holds you just a little closer. You think he may have said something else, but you were so tired it must have just been your brain playing tricks on you.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning, you hear the deep breaths of a sleeping demon next to you. Lucifer is on his back and looks so peaceful in the morning sun. It’s a little brighter than you thought it should be, making you realize it must be mid to late morning already. You sit up with effort and stretch, feeling a nice ache between your legs reminding you that you definitely didn’t dream any of that. Then you rolled your shoulders, feeling your back muscles stretch, and went to massage your shoulders. You let out a small “ow” when you go to rub your left shoulder, realizing why and smiling fondly.

“What a beautiful vision to wake up to,” Lucifer says behind you. You turn to see him lying with his hands folded under his head, showing you the small marks you’ve left on his pristine body, and the one not so small. “I could get used to this.”

You make a face at him, feeling your cheeks heat up and you hide in the shirt. He reaches up to you and tilts you onto your back with ease as you let out a surprised sound as you fall. He pulls you tight to him, wrapping his arm around your waist and kissing your ear.

“Good morning,” you say with your face still partially buried in the button down.

“What, I don’t get a kiss?” He teases and you feel yourself roll your eyes with a smile. You turn to him over your shoulder and meet his lips for a short but meaningful kiss. “Mmm good girl.”

“Oh shush,” you wiggle against him. “You are bad.”

“Hm? What did I do?” Lucifer raises an eyebrow. You roll onto your back and pull the collar away from your neck to show the marks he left. He looks at it and scans your body, appraising his work with a smile.

“I didn’t break the skin,” he says with a shrug and sits up after giving you another kiss.

“Well I am grateful for that,” you say, propping yourself up on your elbow to get a better look at the nail marks on his back. Most of them are raised and pink and a few other marks are old scars from centuries before. You place a hand gently on his back, feeling him stiffen a little until you sit up fully and place a few kisses on the marks you left. “Maybe next time.”

He turns to you with a smirk and you refuse to make eye contact with him, deciding to kiss his back a little more. He doesn’t protest or move away and lets you gently stroke the ridges with your fingers. A few minutes pass in silence, the tension in his back from your first contact has faded until you hear the clock on the mantle chime.

“Eleven?” Lucifer says in surprise. “Shit.”

With that, he stands up and starts off to his closet and you hear him rifling quickly through the items in there. You swing your legs around and place your feet on the floor. He comes out with your bra, dress and underwear folded neatly and places them next to you on the bed. He must have carried them off there last night at some point while you were somewhere between Jupiter and Saturn. “I should have been awake hours ago. I usually meet Diavolo for a morning debrief before heading to breakfast.”

“Maybe he slept in because of the party,” you offer while you get dressed, feeling your legs wobble slightly as you find your balance. You decide to stay in his shirt, slipping on your underwear and bra on with caution so you wouldn’t fall over. Yeah, you were going to feel this for a while.

“One can hope,” Lucifer said from the closet. “But either way I should have been there by now and will need to catch up with my work as fast as possible. He supervised my brothers last night for hours, the least I can do is do my job right.”

He emerged dressed in his regular outfit and started putting his gloves on. You see his hair is a little mussed so you walk up to him and start fixing him up so he looks just as he always does. While you adjusted his collar and his hair, you could feel him staring at you and found yourself smiling softly in response. When you finished, you topped it off with kissing him on the cheek. “There, presentable and handsome as always.”

He chuckles and takes your hand in his, kissing it. “After I’m debriefed I’ll meet you at the table.”

“Sounds good,” you say, heading back to the bed and picking up your dress and draping it over your arm.

“Souvenir?” He says, looking you up and down in his shirt before tossing his coat over his shoulders and placing a hand on the doorknob after.

“No,” you respond, fidgeting with the collar. “I have something of yours that shows I am yours.”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he shakes his head with a smile. “Your honesty is disarming at times. I’m glad that we’re on the same page then.”

He turns the handle and opens the door, walking out first and looking up and down the halls. “Get changed. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

You smile and nod before walking quickly but quietly down the hall with your heels in your hand. You’re able to make it up to the room without being spotted and breathe a sigh of relief you didn’t realize you had been holding when you closed the door. You wanted to keep his shirt on, but it didn’t do a good job at covering one of the marks on the side of your neck closer to your jaw. Instead, you took it off, changed your underwear, and went for a better outfit that would cover everything and be as unassuming as possible. It was getting rather cool out as well so you didn’t have to worry about looking overdressed.

When you get to the dining table, Asmodeus is sitting in his usual seat next to Satan yawning. He waves at you while he covers his mouth but gives you a double-take. You’re sure your collar is high enough to cover any marks and you triple checked yourself in the mirror to make sure you looked as inconspicuous as possible. Apparently, you didn’t look inconspicuous enough.

“Wow!” He exclaims, shaking Leviathan out from his half-asleep state over his plate of food. Satan looks between you and Asmodeus as his younger brother puts a hand on Satan’s arm and beamed while looking at you. “Looks like someone had a good night.”

“Uh, yeah I slept well.” You say, pouring yourself some coffee and reaching for the basket of rolls before Beelzebub ate all of them.

Asmodeus made a sound of surprise. “He let you sleep?”

“Wha- who?” Satan looks at him, putting his D.D.D. down.

“Lucifer of course!” Asmodeus placed his chin on his hand and leaned forward. “You had a party of two and didn’t even invite me. I’d be hurt if I wasn’t so excited to know he finally brought someone to his room.”

Satan’s mouth was wide open and then he shook his head. “Wait, why do you think that?”

“It’s simple detective work and my own lovely senses,” Asmodeus said with a wink. “So those two left the party early, I didn’t see them go together, but I know that after Lord Diavolo had us all take a few shots and got Mammon to do a keg stand, they were nowhere to be found.”

“Right,” Satan agreed, rubbing his forehead briefly. “But that doesn’t mean they went off together to screw around.”

“That’s exactly what happened,” Asmodeus clasped his hands together. “After the party when we were all headed to sleep I took the long way back and passed by Lucifer’s room. I cannot begin to describe the waves of passion and lust that floated out from underneath his door. I just-” you watch out of the corner of your eye as Asmodeus starts fanning himself and Satan’s gaze focuses on your face which is half-buried in your cup.

“Are you sure it was her?” He says pointing at you and you take a few more sips of the barely warm coffee.

“Oh yes, I can sense Lucifer’s essence is still inside her.” You choke on some of the coffee going down your airpipe. You would be very happy if the chandelier fell on your head right now.

“I don’t think-” you try formulating what to say while using a napkin to clean up your face.

“Was it good? Were you satisfied as well?” Asmodeus pressed. “Ooh, I always thought of him as a sadistic dom is that what he’s like in bed?”

“I don’t think I want those details,” Satan grimaced and went to open his phone again. Asmodeus pouted at him and was going to press further when Lucifer walked into the room.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, taking his place in his usual seat and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“What’re you doing here so late?” Satan asked, now looking up at him to try and figure out details for himself.

Lucifer at him and smiled. “I was talking with Lord Diavolo to make sure there are no extra duties for me.”

“You’re in a good mood, Lucifeeerrrr,” Asmodeus cooed, pointing at him with a fork.

“Is it noticeable? Huh,” he reached out to a platter of deviled eggs and put a few on his plate. “Amazing what a good night’s sleep can do.”

“Interesting~” Asmodeus continued. “You know she said she had a great night’s ‘sleep’ too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Lucifer said to you, glancing over to you with a sly smile on his lips.

“I was exhausted in the best sense,” you smiled back and then heard Satan groan.

“Really? In front of my salad?” He added, getting a confused expression from Lucifer as he had no food in front of him whatsoever and gaining a snort from Levi who was glued to his game. “You two totally fucked.”

“See??” Asmodeus gestured over at us. “Their passion is just sitting like a gentle perfume around the two of them and I can barely stand it.”

“I’m not having this discussion at the table. It’s an inappropriate conversation.” Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose-picking one of the eggs up and tossing it in his mouth without making eye contact with either of them.

“Now I can tell she had a good time, I’m assuming you did too???” Asmodeus pressed practically leaning out of his chair.

“Asmodeus,” Lucifer spoke levelly and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Did you use protection?” He asked, pointing an accusatory finger.

Lucifer opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “We’re not having this discussion.”

“You didn’t!” Asmodeus gasped and looked back at me. “Not like I think you or he has anything either of you could get sick from but it’s just proper practice.”

“Thanks,” you say, carefully bringing my coffee back to your face. “Thanks for watching out for us.”

“Asmodeus,” Lucifer said firmly, drawing his attention back. “Enough. You are right about your assumption and that is the end of it. Personal details stay personal. Do you understand me?”

Asmodeus pouted and then sighed. “Ugh fine, but you gotta wrap it next time.”

A simultaneous groan came from Lucifer and Satan who both refused to acknowledge its presence. You covered your eyes with your hand and shook your head, hearing something clink against your plate. A napkin roller had run into the rim, and when you checked to see where it came from you saw Lucifer casting you a side glance and smiling again at you. You felt your heart warm and you felt more at ease as the table conversation switched to how much fun the party was and what you both missed.

Eventually, Beelzebub and Belphagor showed up with Mammon being carted by the tallest brother, obviously hungover. Apparently Beelzebub had tried to sleep in but was the only person at breakfast because he was hungry and coming back for lunch. Mammon received a shorter than usual lecture from Lucifer about knowing one’s limits and refused any accusations against his own drinking contests with Diavolo. The table got more lively as time went on and everyone spent a bit longer just enjoying each other’s company and talking about what to do for the next celebration. You enjoyed watching them all interact and remain oblivious to the fact Lucifer was using his left hand to eat since his other was holding yours underneath the table.


End file.
